communist_pact_of_mappersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumas
(Rumas belongs to both Spyro.con and EthanKoenigsberg) Rumas is a nationalist country in Central Italy and Venicia , this country is the most powerful in the human history and is a descendant of the Roman Empire. This empire is also considered as dangerous as well. Laws are harsh and some people must make more than bac +5 in minimum. Even if the law in this country are based on a conservative country (normal government), this country is a dictatorship for some reason (crimes, genocides for example). It's the antagonist in the FWH series. Rumas have a capital named Rumas. Demography Rumas have a large population and continues to grow, the population of Rumas is more than 120 million people. The city of Rumas has 18 million inhabitant (45 million with agglomeration) and Meneco has 10 million (22 million in agglomeration). The Rumas population has a population of 125.6 million inhabitants today. History ( FWH ) The Rumas History is complex . This country is not really a descendant of Italy , but of Vatican ( papal states ) . Rumas born with a revolution commited in Italy who have annexed Saint Marin in 2021 ( 2022 ) , the country become an republic in 2046~ . Rumas republic begin to colonise Lybia and a annexion of Istria .Rumas conquer Chad in 2124 , after 194 years , the empire lose Chad . After the war of 2460 , Rome is Attaked by Equestria who have invade Africa , Rumas lose Napoli and Lybia after . This country keep the worse History in Humanity , a dictator named Milobelucianos III have killed 316 millions inhabitants ( USA's Population in 2012 )with the Rumasian attack in Europe , in the two great occidentals wars ( yavhes wars ) . It's was so big that even Mao Zedung will never make more . Yavhe war was very strong ( first war , 2636 to 2652 , second war , 2732 to 2740 ) and have caused much deads . Political party and critics Rumas is nationalist ( like Franco's Spain ) and get a unique party for his country . With this type of party , the Rumas are more conservatives than social . This country have hide the worse dictator in the world , Milobelucianos the third . This president have killed 316 millions lives , generaly in a war . With this record , the dictator have killed Much Dashian , Cynderians and other extern peoples . This country was treat of much critics . At this time , rumas threaten some countries like armorica ( fleravilia ) and Warfang ( protected by flutterzancia ) . Some ideas by rumas was from nazi germany like anti communism . Rumas was the most powerfull country in the world from 2042 to 2820 . Kalvinia , vice-President and Safra of Equestria have critiqued and explain that Rumas get again traditionnal dangereous ideologies . List of political parties : - National Occidentalian party - Free nationalist party ( limited ) - National-Justice party of Rumasia ( limited ) Wars by Rumas * 2021 - 2022 : Rumas win war against Italy and dominate all the peninsule * 2035 : Conquest of Lybia , Rumas annex Istria and Lybia as colony * 2046 : Civile war between theocrats and facsists * 2055 : Rumas is at war against German and French * 2108 : Help Poland to found the 2nd Poland-Lithunia and invade Baltica * 2147 : Lose Cyrenia who is occupied by Poklemiks , Cyrenia will definitly retaken by Rumas in 2206 * 2455 : Lose Lybia who become Independant by retake it as puppet states some month after without Cyrenia who decide to join Poklemiks * 2636 - 2652 : First Yavhe war , Rumas lose war * 2732 - 2740 : Second Yavhe war , Rumas lose Maleforgrad battle and the war Culture and Influence The HDI Rumas is extremely strong (0.955). And the average life expectancy is 194 years without accidents Wars (146 with wars). The Rumas are descended from Roman (not Italian). Their culture is recognized for the Western rituals. Their Religion is Julianisme ( Catholisism ) . This country is the first superpower in the world , with a great industrialization in some regions . This country have 2 puppets states ( vassal countries in sphere influence ) , Trushroom Kingdom and Napoli , these countries are dependant to the Rumas's economy and contribute to the Rumas power . The majority in Rumas republic is 25 years old since 2021 . Media are forced to don't publish explicits pictures and films even the less dangerous . all explicit medias are punished by 30 years prison or more for the biggest sanctions . When a Person commit a homicid , all his goods are forbidden and this last is doomded to death penalty at the worse . Rumas count however the worst movie in the world , based on julianism . Equestria's community have see that 90% of religious Rumas was forced to respect laws in julianism . This country can be considerate as a theocracy in even time . Economy and Health Rumas's economy have very growth with the time , this country has count 12 000 billions $ in 2250 and 35 000 billions $ in 2820 , this ecomnomic expansion is due from a strict gouvernement who have contribute to give to the country an great economic growth and who have avoid debt . Even if this country get a very authoritarian regime , the country conserve the biggest banks in the world ( fegel-productivity bank , Ceaser Cédar bank ... the biggests bank in the world ) . Life expectancy is more than 192 year in 2820 . Cities and regions List of Major cities in Rumas republic : *- Rumas City ( Rumasu region ) *- Meneco ( Meneco region ) *- Ligaru ( Mungure ) *- Aquula ( Central cassinia ) *- Boloboss ( Ferrari ) *- Anulavun ( Modenasse ) Leader states Every Leader states become president of rumas republic until that these last become too old *2021 - 2082 : Dartun *2082 - 2142 : Dartaguss Albinas ( Alador I ) *2142 - 2249 : Munusca Abunta ( Caligula II ) *2249 - 2393 : Ardivan Trajanus ( Milobelucianos I ) *2393 - 2494 : Millobelan Burindish ( Milobelucianos II ) *2494 - 2602 : Aryal Funitism ( Trajan II ) *2602 - 2782 : Shame Aryanulan ( Millobelucianos III ) *2782 - : Milobelucianose Valdamore Category:Offical Nations